carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of the Dorm (2015)
Thumb.jpg |number = Special |airdate = March 19, 2015 |previous = The Founding Fathers |next =Aspire to Inspire }} is an special episode of HeroStorm announcing the Heroes of the Dorm, a scholar championship to get tuition for College career. Transcript (The episode begins with Diablo, reclining on the lockers of a school, posing as a bully as he shoves an unsuspecting Tyrael in a locker. The camera pans to a door labeled Hero Training 101) (The scene then cuts to inside the classroom, where Tychus, Tassadar, Valla, and Uther are shown. A North American map is stuck on the wall.) Narrator: Hey, you! Tychus: Hmm? Narrator: Yes! I'm talking to you. Tychus: Who? Me? Narrator: Are you beaten down by the rigors of academic life? Tychus: Yeah... Yeah... Narrator: Burdened by the growing demands of high tuition and youthful living expenses? Tychus: Yeaaah.. (taps his cigar, dropping ashes) Narrator: Well, have we got something for you. Tychus: It's about damn time! (pulls out his minigun from below his desk and drops a few grenades, one of which rolls offscreen.) Narrator: Draw your digital weapons, and ready your skillshots! (explosion, Murky is thrown by the said explosion while wailing.) Tychus: You don't have to tell me twice! (camera zooms to the NA map as Tychus stares at it) Narrator: From all over North America, teams are preparing to take the Nexus by storm! Prove that you collegic crew is the best, (camera cuts to outside the school, revealing to be a pyramidal structure similar to a Nexus, camera zooms back to the classroom via a window) and you'll earn tuition support for your college career! (students react in surprise) Tychus: Not bad! (drops his cigar from his "mouth") (Uther faints) Narrator: Sign up now and receive immediate access to Heroes of the Storm to start your training! (Sonya's leaping chant is heard; it turns out that Sonya manages to drop on the classroom's floor leaving a crater next to Tychus, yet he is unharmed.) Narrator: Will you step up to the challenge? Will you prove to the world that you're not just a bunch of friends? (Tychus readies his minigun and Valla pulls out her crossbows.) But a true band of heroes! (Tassadar bursts out a psionic storm from his hands and encases himself in a shield, followed by Sonya pulling out her blades.) Enlist today, and lead your school and yourselves to victory! (Scene cuts to Uther, merely holding a hammer with his book on his head.) (Cuts to the outro title, with a "Sign Up Now" banner on the top and a modified "Heroes of the Dorm" full logo, as well as the five heroes in the bottom.) Epilogue (It turns out that the whole scene is a presentation held by Illidan as the teacher. He pulls the projector screen revealing a writing on a chalkboard, "Pop Quiz?" Stitches shows a surprised look.) Illidan: (suddenly in Demon Form) YOU ARE NOT PREPARED! (pointing at the students) Characters *Diablo *Jim Raynor (sans Marine suit) *Tyrael *Abathur (first appearance, image) *Jaina (first appearance, image) *Stitches (debut, image) *Uther (debut) *Tassadar (debut) *Tychus (debut) *Valla *Murky *Sonya (debut) *Illidan (debut) Video File:Heroes of the Dorm|From Carbot YouTube channel File:Carbot - Heroes of the Dorm|From HotS YouTube channel Category:HeroStorm Episode